


House Party

by khsvc (sfmk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk/pseuds/khsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata decides to visit Kageyama on a Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kageyama's

Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Kageyama to answer the door. He heaved a sigh and rang the doorbell once, twice, three times more, still without an answer. Another five minutes passed, and the ball of excitement sat himself down on the front stoop, defeated.

Jumping up from the step, he reached out for the door handle and pulled it aside with ease.

"O-Oh... Kageyama?" Hinata called into the dark house.

Silence was his answer.

Leaving his shoes on the mat, Hinata stepped inside and called out once more, again with no answer. He crept about living room and through the kitchen, the curtains drawn shut. When he reached the stairs, Hinata cleared his throat, and shouted.

"Kageyama-kun, I'm coming upstairs! Say something if you're alive!"

A soft thump echoed through the first floor's ceiling, and the worried Hinata rushed up the steps two at a time and skidded to a halt before Kageyama's cracked door. Light poured through the slit, and Hinata pushed the door open further, to see the crow-haired boy in a tangled mess of sheets on the floor. A loud snore pierced the silence of the house, and startled Kageyama awake.

"Wha-! Who is it?" asked the drowsy boy on the floor.

The ball of sunshine crouched next to his head and poked at him. "Kageyama-kun... I was worried and your door was unlocked so I just, uh, came in. Should I go back downstairs...?"

"Hina... Tea..." Kageyama croaked, running his tongue over chapped lips.

"Right!" the shorter one exclaimed as he dashed out of the room and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen.

He filled the kettle and set it on the stove, and began searching the cupboards for the tea bags, all with a grin.

 _Kageyama-kun is alive, at least,_ the boy thought.

A few minutes later, Kageyama wandered down stairs, still enshrouded in his covers, pulled up a chair next to the stove, and watched as Hinata prepared his tea.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, one just happy to have the other as company.

"One cube or two?" asked the orange-haired boy, pulling the jar down from the cabinet, standing on his toes.

"One," said the cloaked Kageyama, and Hinata complied, dropping one sugar cube into the pale green mug, filled with the steaming water.

After a few stirs, Hinata blew on it a few times before passing it off to the yawning boy, and pulling another chair beside the stove, across from him.


	2. Asahi's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Asahi's canon family/house so yeah ;w; enjoy!

"Asahi- _san!_ " called Nishinoya at the house.

He had spotted the open curtain in the upstairs window and knew Asahi was home; he was the only one who ever went up there.

A dark, shaggy blob appeared out of one of the windows. "Noya-san, what are you doing here?" it answered.

"Let me in and you'll see!" came Noya's reply from the front stoop. He rocked on his feet and jumped around like an excited puppy, bundled in a winter coat and layers of clothes. His blond streak poked out from his dark red beanie.

Every exhale hung in the air.

"Please! I'm freezing!" he cried.

Asahi gave a laugh, his own breath shining in the frigid air. "Give me a second, okay?"

A moment passed before a robe-clad Asahi opened the door, inviting in his chattering _kouhai_. No other shoes were found by the door as Noya managed to wiggle free of his snow boots.

"Home alone?" inquired the libero as he unraveled his layers and hung them on any empty hook near the door.

Asahi nodded as he pulled his hair back from his face in the mirror, and held it there with a darker headband, and returned his attention 25cm lower once more. A warm smile grew upon his face.

Noya read the smile, his eyes glittered, and he promptly leaped onto Asahi, littering his face and neck with gentle kisses.

"Upstairs?" he whispered into Asahi's reddening ears.

A nod, and just seconds later, the steps were scaled to second floor, and Noya was promptly thrown onto Asahi's unmade bed. Breathing heavily, the smaller boy untied the robe around his _senpai's_ waist and tossed it aside. His own shirt followed, then his trousers, leaving him in the red briefs that hugged his package.

Asahi pulled back his headband, and his hair fell about his face. Nishinoya pushed the dark brown hair behind Asahi's ears, and traced his jaw with his fingers.

Noya leaned in to whisper, "Rolling..."

Asahi tossed his head back with a laugh that filled the room. "Thunder!" he purred with a smile.


End file.
